Fula City
Fula City (Japanese: フウラシティ Fula City) is an -exclusive location and the setting of The Power of Us. Oliver is the city's current mayor. The Wind Festival is held here every year to commemorate Fula City's establishment and transformation into a metropolis thanks to the . The Legendary Pokémon is said to appear on the final day to bless the city with the winds. The festival includes many other events including the Pokémon Catch Race competition and carnival rides. Wind turbines are prominently featured in the city's skyline while s appear throughout its many streets and lanes. Fula City is serviced by subway trains, trams, and cable cars. Fula City is the hometown of Risa, Margo, Callahan, Harriet, Toren, Rick, Mia, Kellie, Jason, Townes, Hoyt, and Miles. In the anime Fifty years ago, the city suffered an intense fire caused by the civilians. It led to the loss of many lives including Harriet's beloved , and provoked 's hostility towards people. put out the fires with and became revered as a guardian of Fula City, but Zeraora's courageous efforts during the fire were never recognized. In an effort to protect Zeraora and the citizens of Fula City, the mayor made passed a lie forbidding people from exploring the nearby mountain and fabricated a lie that Zeraora had vanished during the fires. In The Power of Us, Margo feared that Zeraora, who she had befriended, was going to be taken by Pokémon poachers after Callahan reported that a rare Pokémon lived up in the mountains. She went on to steal the eternal flame, as well as damage the power supply and tram rails, to disrupt the Wind Festival and protect Zeraora. Later, stole a solution from the Pokémon Research Pavilion, but later dropped it at the forested outskirts of Fula City. The Effect Spore's glass capsule later cracked, and the released purple gas smothered the entire city and also reacted with an electrical transformer to cause a large forest fire. The crises led and his new friends to find their courage and overcome the chaos. Margo and Ash went on to confront Zeraora, while Risa was given the task of returning the eternal flame to the pedestal to summon Lugia. Meanwhile, Oliver, the current mayor, directed the citizens to evacuate to safety and Toren returned to his lab to make a serum. Toren lost his potion because of a power outage, but Team Rocket's Lum Berry supply proved to be useful. He later joined Callahan and Harriet at the abandoned power plant, and they were able to get the old facility running again, after which they used its wind turbines to spread the Lum Berry solution across Fula City. Risa delivered the eternal flame in time and Lugia was able to put out the raging fires. During the Wind Festival's closing ceremony, Mayor Oliver declared to his citizens that Zeraora did in fact exist and that the city will now live in peace with it. Places of interest Abandoned power plant The wind turbine facility overlooks Fula City, but has been in decay for decades. Harriet revealed that she helped build the power plant. Eternal flame pedestal and stadium The "eternal flame" is kept on a pedestal overlooking the city and connected to a stadium complex, to attract Lugia. Pokémon Center , Risa, Kellie, and her mother Mia stayed at the local Pokémon Center while in Fula City. It was also one of the evacuation centers during the and forest fire outbreaks. Pokémon Research Pavilion Toren, Jason, and several other s work at the Pokémon Research Pavilion to develop cures for human diseases from Pokémon moves and like and . Pier The wooden pier hosted many of the Wind Festival's amusement park rides. It is connected to Fula City's CBD via a tram line. Gallery Trivia * Fula City is referred to as Fura City on the Pokémon official site for Asia. * In an event for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, a is credited with an OT of "Fula City". * While the region Fula City is located is never explicitly stated, the Nurse Joy of the city shares her English and Japanese voice actresses with the Nurse Joys of Unova and the Decolore Islands in the main series. Origin Fula City is based on , . The eternal flame complex is reminiscent of the , while Fula City's carnival pier is similar to the , both located in the state of California. Names Category:Cities Category:Anime locations Category:Movie locations de:Fula City es:Ciudad Fula/Mistral fr:Fula it:Eolipoli zh:風來城